Jugando con fuego
by MidorikawaxRyuuji
Summary: Si el supiera que el karma le iba a devolver la mano de esa manera, sencillamente no se hubiera burlado tanto. Reto literario para Familia inazuma fan Yaoi. IEGO. Lime. REVOLUCIÓN RAIMON.


De todas las situaciones bizarras habidas y por haber… nunca, nunca se imaginó estar en una como esta, definitivamente.

Primero que nada ¿Han sentido que a veces quieren mirar al cielo y preguntarle a Dios porque es tán malo y te hace pagar tus karmas con todos los creces?... ¿Sí? Pues en este mismo instante un joven llamado Amemiya Taiyou se encontraba justamente en la misma posición.

Él era un estudiante de medicina. Le tenía un cariño especial a esta profesión ya que cuando era pequeño paso mucho tiempo en un hospital, por un problema a los pulmones que no lo dejaba vivir tranquilo. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver? Pues verán, aquí mismo había conocido a su compadre: Tsurugi Yuuichi.

Ambos eran niños, por ende a esas tempranas edades sólo querían estar corriendo despavoridamente por el lugar tras un balón o jugando en una consola, pero nada, no tenían otra cosa que hacer más que conversar en aquellos gélidos pasillos.

Awww ¡Que lindos!~

Lamentablemente todo esto, es información basura. ¿Por qué? Esto no era absolutamente nada.

Amemiya, era un joven de 19 años que cursaba su primer año junto con su mejor amigo Yuuichi, Ambos eran muy populares en su facultad ¿Y por qué no? Si ambos tenían cuerpos atléticos, unas caras envidiadas hasta por los modelos y una simpatía única.

Pero… sí, siempre hay un pero.

Desde antes si quiera de entrar a la Universidad Yuuchi ya tenía pareja y era la burla de Taiyou. Para los desconocidos "ella" era una rubia hermosa que no tenían por qué diantres conocer, pero para los cercanos ya se sabía que era un chico, pero lo que era la real burla de Taiyou es que su amigo, guapo como ninguno, pudiendo conquistar a cualquier ser andante con sus ojos castaños, su agradable voz y ese inevitablemente sexy lunar bajo el labio; tenía como novio a un chico que no superaba los 16 y Yuuichi ya iba para sus 20.

—WAAJAJAA ¡Es que no puedes ser más pedófilo Yuuichi!

— ¿Qué? Pero si cuatro años no son nada.

— ¿Nada? ¡Tú ya ibas al jardín de niños cuando su mamá se practicaba las ecografías! En verdad creo que Kazuki-chan debería tener a alguien de su edad… además pobre niño debes partirlo con tu anaconda… AJAJAJAJAJAJA —lo apuntaba mientras seguía riéndose-

— ¡Hey! exageras~ además, me preocuparía de la edad si fueran más de 7 años.

— ¡Ohh y eso que estas a punto! Ajajajajaaa… —aclaró un poco su garganta, tosiendo

… Si tan solo hubiera sabido que estaría en estos momentos en esta situación, él podía jurar hasta por su enfermara: Fuyuka-san, quién era la única mujer que valía la pena, que no se hubiera reído NUNCA de Yuuichi y su novio lactante.

Ok... Ok hasta ahora sólo se ha acordado de Yuuichi, claro, una actitud propia de ser humanos es siempre querer negar los errores personales, acentuando los ajenos, pero es que realmente él se sentía confundido totalmente.

Y Tenma Matsukaze tenía toda la responsabilidad… ok, no toda.

Como toda historia trágica de las trágicas de las historias trágicas [¿?] que se pueden llegar a contar siempre ocurre algo que hace que el protagonista sufra como condenado. Su historia no era muy diferente de esto.

Él tenía un sueño como todo joven. Ser independiente. Podría decirse que el a esta "corta" edad había logrado su cometido. Vivía en un departamento amplio, con habitaciones que tenían los fines más que estúpidos, como la habitación del gato y la habitación de las cajas, porque realmente no servían para otra cosa.

Un día llego como cualquier otro de la Universidad, esperando ver a Sata en la puerta mirándolo con sus bellos ojos azul profundo y maullándole porque quizás y estaría muerto de hambre –eso que en la mañana le dejaba el platillo lleno y agua fresca- Pero al mover la manilla de la puerta, alguien le abrió. Parpadeo un momento, cuando un niñito que quizás ni siquiera pasaba los once de edad le había abierto la puerta y lo saludaba con una sonrisa tan grande que no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco… ese niñito tenía algo por Dios, ¡Algo!

Ese algo definitivamente era las juntas de todos sus pecados.

— ¡Oh! ¡Tenma, no seas insolente! —Una chica que tampoco parecía ser tan mayor se le acercó entonces— Amemiya-sama, por favor pase. Bienvenido a casa.

— ¿Sabes mi nombre? —Pregunto calmadamente, quizás mucho… para exactamente esa situación —Perdón pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

— Ahh Claro, disculpe —El mayor se sentó en el living de su departamento, Oh~ realmente estaba muy limpio…—Vera, su padre me contrato para ayudarle con el aseo diario y mantención de su departamento, para que no pierda tiempo en cosas como limpiar y sólo lo dedique para sus estudios.

—Ya veo…

—Y bueno, me contrato como su empleada puertas adentro.

—Oh, entonces tendremos que convivir bastante. ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto amablemente, ya que, algún día hablaría fuertemente con su padre, ¡Él no era un niño!

—Kino Aki, y él es Matsukaze Tenma, mi sobrino.

—Taiyou-Onii ¡Hola!

Esto descoloco otra vez a Taiyou… ¿Lo había llamado por su nombre? Aww daba lo mismo, en ese niñito sonaba hasta lindo, lo dejo pasar, más que mal no creía que fuera a importar TANTO un detalle tan pequeño como este, es más ¿Quién lo llamaba por Amemiya? Casi nadie.

—No es por ser descortés ¿Pero contigo también se queda Tenma verdad?

—Si es que no es mayormente una molestia para usted, Amemiya-sama.

—Tiene cara de simpático—habló, mientras le acariciba amistosamente esos cabellos chocolate— Claro que puede quedarse, un poco más de compañía que mi gato no estaría nada mal—sonrió Sinceramente y es que el lactante novio de Yuuichi tenía razón "_Denle un poco más de tiempo y si Taiyou-kun no tiene pronto pareja terminara con un criadero de gatos_" .

… "Taiyou-kun… pareja"... ¿Cómo podían esa chica y su susodicho cubrir este tipo de amor? Obviamente no se podía… obviamente… obviamente… -facepalms- y es que en este instante esa palabra se le repetía una y otra vez-

Después de eso todo era mucho más alegre, porque ese niñito era como el mocosito hermano menor que siempre había querido y le alegraba la existencia notoriamente, porque como todo hermano menor, quería hacer todo con el mayor… o eso pensaba, por lo cual actividades como tomar un baño juntos o que Tenma le diera de comer en la boca no eran cosas que se le hicieran tan poco habituales.

—Taiyou-onii… ¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo?—Preguntó una de tantas, el mayor somnoliento y algo ido se le quedó mirando un poco, mientras el menor lo miraba desesperado.

—Tenma… Ya tienes 12 años ¿No me digas que te dan miedo los fantasmas o hay un mounstro en el closet?

—Nada de eso Taiyou-onii, es sólo que quiero dormir con el mejor Onii-chan de todos—Le sonrió de nuevo, Taiyou se enterneció tanto de esto, que le abrió las mantas de su cama, ya que; eran hombres y Tenma en si era como su hermanito menor.

Grave error.

—Buenas Noches, Tenma— Le sonrió, pero el sólo hacer esto el menor se había acomodado entre sus brazos, y su pecho mirándolo hacia arriba con un tenue rosa cubriéndole las mejillas.

—No es justo Taiyou Onii… no me has dado el beso de buenas noches.

—Tenmaa… ya basta quiero dormi… -Y fue entonces que se quedó dormido.

_Al dormir pudo sentir una sensación de lo más placentera, como si besaran su cuello, y cuando rendido caía con esas simples caricias… wooh… realmente dejaría que Tenma durmiera con el otro día, estaba realmente…_

—_Taiyou Onii…—¿Qué? ¿Estaba soñando con Tenma? Qué curioso._

_Sentía que su cuerpo lo movía, y el estaba absorto en ese mundo en donde el pequeño Tenma lo abrasaba con ternura mientras intentaba otra vez lamer su cuello, está todo bien pensó, más que mal era solo un sueño… un muy placentero sueño. Y es que tenía que serlo, porque jamás en su vida se había sentido piel tan suave y tersa y sus manos que ágil y lentamente pasaban por los muslos del pequeño cuerpo sobre su pelvis no podían fallarle._

_-Taiyou-Onii…- El menor, travieso como ninguno se movía un poco en justamente "ese lugar" haciendo que el roce lo mantuviera extasiado y como si esto fuera poco el menor saco una de las manos de Taiyou de su muslo, para posicionarla sobre su ropa interior, justamente ahí._

_Desde ahí todo paso como una película en rápido, se vio a sí mismo acariciando al menor, haciéndolo ponerse nervioso por la nueva experiencia, hasta riendo un poco por como el mayor le atendía, la hora de entrar la angostura del menor lo mantenía en un éxtasis constante, manteniéndolo tan vivo y prendido como nunca en su vida, el pequeño Tenma no podía hacer más que chillar y rasguñarle el fornido pecho, dejándole algunas marcas rojas pero esto sólo lo incitaban a moverse más rápido, hasta que todo acabó._

Desde ese momento el sueño se hizo difuso y borroso, pero totalmente reparador.

— ¡RIIIING RIIING!

¡Oh! Pero qué fastidio era escuchar la alarma de su móvil, con su tan monótono sonido, pero hoy tenía que ir a dejar a Tenma a la escuela antes de irse él a sus clases. Toco el cuerpo del menor abrasándolo un poco, cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle…

—P...Pero que…

De un tirón abrió los ojos, horrorizándose de lo que sus pupilas le estaban mostrando, el pequeño entre sus brazos descansaba sin polera, y su piel se sentía algo pegajosa. Parpadeo constantemente al darse cuenta que el mismo estaba sin polera, y ahora mismo el dolor se venía a su pecho, recordando los rasguños.

—P…pero que he hecho… -Susurro, mientras el pequeño se frotaba los ojos con algo de pereza y luego miraba con sus destellantes ojos grises al de piel pálida, se sonrojo de golpe, para luego esconderse entre el pecho del mayor y sus brazos.

—Taiyou-onii… Buenos días—Habló claro, levanto la vista y luego miro las marcas en el pecho del mayor para luego besar una superficialmente— En verdad lo siento, no quería que quedara así… lo siento….

Pero, a Taiyou le importaba un bledo todo eso, más bien su mente se encontraba hecha un desastre… entonces ¿Todo eso no había sido un sueño? Oh… ¡Ahora sí que era un alma despiadada! ¡Como se le ocurría hacerle eso a un chico tan pequeño! Definitivamente la junta con Yuuichi le estaba haciendo mal.

—_/¿Tenma-kun? ¿Dónde estás…?/_ —Se escuchó afuera de la habitación, obviamente Aki lo estaba buscando, ¡Oh Dios mío! Ahora sí que podía ver su brillante carrera de Pediatría infantil totalmente opacada por su futuro tras las rejas, con todo el repudio moral encima.

—Estoy aquí, Aki-nee~  
_  
—/¿Are? ¿Con Amemiya-sama?/_

—Jajajajaja Aki-san, ya sabes, nos bañaremos juntos como siempre antes de llevarlo a la escuela —No se le había ocurrido una excusa mejor… y ahora que lo pensaba, Oh, era todo un Pedobear.

—_/Ya veo… entonces no pasare/— Dijo_, logrando de que Taiyou por fin pudiera respirar en paz_— /Pero hoy Tenma-kun no podrá ir a la escuela, tenemos que irnos de viaje urgente/_

—¿Y eso? ¿Sucedió algo grave Aki-san?— Habló un poco preocupado el mayor, mientras que Tenma se aferraba aún más al cuerpo contrario.

—_/La abuela se cayó y se fracturo la cadera, tenemos que ir a cuidarla hasta el Miércoles, que llega mi prima de Hokkaido/_

— ¡Pero Aki-nee!¡ No quiero ir!

—_/¡Tenma-kun! /  
_  
—Oh… ¿Y si yo lo cuido Aki-san? Puedes irte tranquila.—No mal interpreten, en verdad lo dijo por la cara de fastidio de Tenma.

—_/¿Está seguro Amemiya-sama?/_

—¡Totalmente! Si Tenma-kun es como mi hermano menor a estas alturas—recibió un pequeño golpe de Tenma, pero el mayor no le quiso ni mirar.  
_  
—/Está bien, entonces les dejo el desayuno servido y me voy, Muchas gracias por comprender Amemiya-sama~/  
_  
Suspiró aliviado entonces, mientras escuchaba a la mujer irse hasta la cocina, Uff al parecer Dios si le tenía un mínimo de amor.

—Taiyou-onii… sobre hoy… ¿Puedo no ir a la escuela? Vera… Aun me duele un poco por lo de ayer— dijo un tanto avergonzado, pero eso no era nada comparado al dolor de caderas que tenía.

Pero eso solo había sido un balde de cubos de hielo para Taiyou, Se sentó en la cama unos momentos, mientras echaba su cabeza hacia tras, pegándose levemente con el respaldo de terciado caoba, miro la mística belleza del techo mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido y no podía dejar de suspirar.

—_/¡Chicos!~ Ya me voy!/_

Sin más escucharon la puerta principal cerrarse, en el acto Tenma en un esfuerzo casi sobre humano –para el- y se acercó a gatas hasta la cintura de Taiyou, abrasándolo.

—Por favor Taiyou-onii… no estés así…

Tenía miedo. Un miedo que le recorría todo el cuerpo, y es que el solo imaginar el que Taiyou no lo quisiera a su lado le dolía y que ahora lo estuviera ignorando era la manera más rotunda de hacer trizas una y otra vez su corazón.

Por otro lado Taiyou no quería deshacerse de la cercanía del menor, siempre supo que tenía algo… algo que lo hacía diferente a todo el mundo, una luz que era imposible ignorar ante sus ojos y ahora que lo pensaba lo hermanos no hacían tooodo lo que ellos realizaban juntos, ¿Era entonces que se auto engañaba con esa farsa para saciar su soledad?

¡Pero que ridiculez! Él, maldición, ¡era de los que los 14 de febrero lo llenaban en chocolates desde el jardín de niños hasta la fecha!

Pero nadie había sido capaz de llegar a su corazón, ¿por qué Tenma si lo había logrado? ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente un lactante de 12 años?... ¿Por qué?

—Ta..Taiyou…

—Debes tener hambre ¿no? —Se levantó de golpe, dejándole al menor la vista de toda su fibrosa y contorneada figura, por un momento y casi se le habían pasado las ganas de llorar del solo verlo.

—¿Qué…? –preguntó, más que perdido

—Me vestiré rápido h iré a la tienda de la esquina por algunos pasteles y cacao— Se dio vuelta para mirarlo, pero de solo ver esa pequeña y tentadora figura, observándolo con su fisionomía perdiéndose entre el crema de sus sabanas le obligaron a mirar a cualquier otra parte—Lo que es tú, te me quedas aquí descansando.

—Pero…

—No seas porfiado—Le reprendió momentáneamente, mientras del closet sacaba unas prendas sencillas como su ropa interior, unos jeans y una polera holgada y entraba al baño para asearse y salir tal y como lo había dicho.

Tenma se había entristecido bastante, apenas y regreso a recostarse donde mismo había estado antes empezó a dibujar con su dedo la figura de un corazón en donde aún estaba la pequeña protuberancia del cuerpo de Taiyou en las sabanas, el primer amor era un asco… pensó en ponerle más atención al manga que leía mensualmente "Sekaiichi Hatsukoi", si, Ritsu-san tenía razón.

—Bien, nos vemos luego— Taiyou se había marchado tan rápido, tan frio que solo le dieron ganas de por fin soltar todas esas lagrimas que estaba reprimiendo, cuando ya había sentido la puerta principal cerrarse por segunda vez en la mañana.

¿Será que así de vacío se sentía tener sexo con la persona que más amaba?... o quizás Taiyou ni siquiera sentía amor por él, y solo se lo tiro por calentura, pero de solo pensar en esa idea las lágrimas salían con aun más ganas de sus ojos, son unos fuertes sollozos de hecho y es que ¿Cómo podía ser cierto eso?... si Taiyou era tan amable y tan cariñoso con el… esto no podía ser cierto.

Por otro lado Taiyou caminaba con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, teniendo en la mano la billetera y en la otra su móvil, estaba tan confundido…

— ¿Cómo Yuuichi superó esto?— Pensó, cuando paró en seco— Asustando la señora que iba por la misma vereda que él, de hecho— ¡Pero claro!, saco rápidamente su celular y lo desbloqueo, para buscar en la pantalla táctil aquel número, marco rápido y no se demoró nada en contestar.

—Hola~ Taiyou baka, ¿Estas son horas de llamar?

— ¿Qué haces contestando el celular de Yuuichi, Kazuki?

— ¿Q..que te importa? –escucho un suspiro del otro lado de la línea- Yuuichi-kun está tomando una ducha, sólo por eso contesté. Por cierto ¿Para qué llamas a esta hora?

—Necesito hablar urgentemente con él.

—Está bien, en cuanto salga de la ducha le digo que te llame ¿está bien?

—Ya que —Pero en eso, antes de cortar escucho, una conversación del otro lado de la línea-

— _¿Kazuki con quién hablas?_

— _¡Oh! Justo, el estreñido de Taiyou baka necesita hablar urgentemente contigo valla a saber dios de que, toma —_Le dio el móvil

— ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó el mayor, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y le daba la mano al menor presente, sonriéndole de paso

—Necesito urgentemente tu ayuda… si puedes después de clases ven con tu hermano a jugar en la wii a mi casa, creo que hay poder explicarte todo mejor.

— ¿Justo hoy? Es que justo en el instituto de Kazuki no hay clases…

—Es grave… Además por lo que puedo suponer desde anoche que estas celebrando ese día libre, vamos no seas tacaño, tráelo también si quieres Yuuichi-sama~

—Te odio…—le dijo, no de manera verdadera— llevare a todo el grupito, de todas maneras hoy solo tenemos matemáticas 3 tampoco pensaba asistir a un ramo que ya aprobamos.

—Te debo la vida amigo~ —y de todo corazón

—Lo sé, soy irresistible _/¡Yuuichi!/_ No seas celoso tú –le revuelve un poco el cabello a su novio—en un rato más estaré en tu casa, adiós

Tu tu tu tu tu tuuu…. O genial le había cortado.

Cuando regreso a casa con los pasteles prometidos los dejo sobre la mesa, y busco a Tenma hasta el cansancio en su habitación, hasta que llego a la propia –antes habitación del gato-y lo encontró llorando con Sata entre sus brazos ronroneándole, se le partió el alma, pero tenía que hacerse el desentendido, por ultimo hasta que pudiera aclarar sus propias emociones.

— ¿Aun no te vistes? Moo… Onii-chan no seas flojo~—lo meneo un poco, mientras del closet sacaba algo de ropa— Vamos ponte lindo ¿si? Va a venir Yuuichi con su hermano.

— ¿Qué? ¿Va a venir Tsurugi?

-Los dos

—¿ Y Shindou-san también?

—Ni idea, pero si vendrá Kazuki—Le revolvió los cabellos—Así que no te quiero así.

—Quiero estar solo.

—Onii-chan, me voy a enojar si no me haces caso, vístete—Dijo saliendo de la puerta— te estaré esperando para comer.

La comida fue sepulcralmente silenciosa, Tenma estaba con su típica polera amarillo patito y bermudas cyann comiendo con desgano, se sentía mal de tener a ese niño tan lleno de vida de esa manera, ¿pero qué podía hacerle?... todo era tan confuso… tanto.

Un fuerte sonido inundó los oídos de ambos, era el sonido del citofono, él lo escucho con fastidio mientras se paraba, escucho al guardia decirle que era Tsurugi y compañía, los hizo pasar y en minutos su departamento era una guardería, a sus ojos, Yuuichi había tenido la hermosa idea de traer a Kyosuke y a Shindou –novio del menor- y a Kazuki, y los cuatro estaban jugando el Mario Party tan concentrados que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que Yuuichi y Taiyou no estaban allí.

—Ahora cuéntame ¿Qué está pasando Taiyou?, tienes cara de que se te murió tu abuela.

—Ni que lo digas… —suspiró, mientras botaba las cenizas de su Lucky click citrus en el cenicero de balón de futbol que tenía en su balcón—Acabo de superarte en ser Pedobear… y estoy más que confundido.

—¿Qué mierda hiciste?...—Habló algo traumatizado Yuuichi, esperándose realmente lo peor, pero el ver a Taiyou inhalando nuevamente del cigarrillo con pereza solo lo hicieron alterarse un poco más, porque de cierta manera ya entendía el por qué Tenma-kun tenía los ojos un poco dilatados.

—Ayer… no sé qué paso, estaba medio dormido, soñé que Tenma se iba a dormir conmigo y que teníamos sexo… pero cuando desperté me di cuenta que no fue un sueño.

—Había conocido gente imbécil y tú ¿Acaso te entrenas?

—Tanta violencia verbal te hará feo.

—¡Solo me estás dando la razón! –Solo con un poco de rabia— Por ultimo… respóndeme sinceramente, ¿Fue solo sexo o sentiste algo más?

—Sentí… Sentí tantas cosas, pero sobre todo, me sentí como el rey del mundo con Tenma en mis brazos.

—Entonces no fue solo sexo…—se quedó pensando un poco mirar las nubes pasar con lentitud—Habla con el niño, en cuanto nos vallamos con los chicos si es necesario.

— ¿Qué?

—Amigo, no quiero mal pensar de Tenma-kun, pero es un niño quizás viendo cosas en internet o valla a saber dios solo quería experiencia, o tal vez si está enamorado de ti y no quiero verlo a el mal ni a ti.

—Sabía que juntarme contigo me llevaría a esto.

—Exageras como siempre —le dio un pequeño manotón— Pero sobre todas las cosas, si algo he aprendido con Kazuki a mi lado, es que para el amor no hay edad, ni sexo ni clases sociales o cualquier tipo de ideología política que lo separe, Solo tienes que pensar con cuidado como con llevarlo.

—Creo que eso mismo haré…

Pasada la tarde los chicos se retiraron algo así como las 19:45 pm, desde ahí en adelante Tenma no hacía otra cosa que perseguir a Taiyou, hasta que el mayor lo sentó en su cama.

—Repasemos Onii-chan… Ayer nos portamos mal—Dijo de una— Creo que te debo una disculpa, yo no debí hacer hecho lo que hice.

—¿Q..Qué?

— ¡Claro! Tú deberías salir con alguna chica de tu edad.

—Pero… si no me gustan las chicas—Respondió algo enojado

—Bueno, entonces con un chico de tu edad.

— ¿Entonces es verdad que solo me usaste?... Taiyou… ¿Por qué?

—Yo no hice eso.

—Sinceramente… yo no soy tan criajo como crees… sé lo que es sentir y sé que no estoy loco… Taiyou… por favor no me llames más Onii-chan… ¡Yo no quiero que me veas como tu hermano menor!

—Pero Tenma…

— No es justo, desde que te vi en la foto que está en el recibidor que pensé que no había chico más guau que tú… y con el tiempo has sido el novio perfecto… eres perfecto… yo te veo así…

—No es cierto

—¡Claro que sí! Taiyou… Yo te amo

El mayor miraba como Tenma lloraba al decir esto, quizás de la rabia contenida, al haber sido rechazado todo el día por él y lo comprendía, en su lugar estaría igual o peor tal vez.

—Tenma… yo también… por eso mismo creo que lo mejor es dejarte vivir con plenitud, mírame tengo 19 años y tú 12.

— ¡La próxima semana cumplo los 13!

—No me estas queriendo entender, ¡maldición!

—Lo sé… soy demasiado pequeño para ser el novio de alguien tan genial como tú.

—No es eso…—se sentó en la orilla de la cama, ya agotado de toda esa conversación.

El menor al verse más cercano a el de cabellos naranja se abalanzo sobre él, tirándolo de los hombros hacia abajo, Taiyou no es esperaba esta acción ni por broma, menos que en cuanto estuviera recostado pequeño se le subiera encima y se acomodara en su cadera nuevamente, abrasándolo por el cuello.

—Dijiste que me amabas ¿no? ¡Yo también! Y no dejare de perseguirte hasta que te hagas responsable de tus actos! –Se limpió nuevamente las lágrimas con su puño— entiéndeme Taiyou... yo te amo…

Se sintió un pecador, pero decidió no mentirle más a su corazón y dejar de aguantar a ese pequeño, dejar de hacerle sufrir, con delicadeza lo abrazo de sus caderas, y con una mano en la pequeña nuca acorto lo poco y nada que había de distancia entre ellos, besándolo castamente en el proceso.

_Insisto… la única moraleja de esto, es que Yuuichi debió ser religioso._

**FIN.**

**WASKJKLJDKLASJDKLSJFKLDJKLDJ X FINAL DE MIERDAAA! Disculpen las palabras pero… paso por mi mente y mis manos actuaron solas. [Ya saben, religiosos Pedobears que se esconden tras sus túnicas y biblia gritando por la vida que son la santidad pura siendo que abusan de menores :c asdsaddfds una de las mil razones de porque odio las iglesias, no la religión uwuU –creyente- ]**

**Este oneshort es para el concurso de Familia *-*Uu en realidad quería escribirlo hace rato, pero creí que esta era una buena instancia.**

**¿Desquiciada mental por escribir pedofilia? Quizás D: pero no quise profundizar el acto sexual del principio por lo mismo x_x tengo un hermano pequeño, no soy TAN desquiciada como para escribir ese tipo de cosas, solo lo quise dar a entender.**

**:D quiero un review, o Taiyou se las violaraaaa! –no recibire ni un review con esa amenaza x'DDD hasta yo NO dejaría un review si fuera así.**

**AAAWWW! Por cierto! "Kazuki" lo he comentado en otro fic, es mi OC y pareja de Yuuichi, espero lo empieze en querer de a poco, aquí les dejo un link para que lo conozcan:**

http : / candyxdrugs. /art/ Satou-Kazuki-300558562 [Unan los espacios]

**Saludos a mi gente amada:**

**-Romii  
-Violeta  
-Hombrecito  
-Hanatsu  
-Massiel  
- y Linna.**

**:OOOOOOOO por cierto! Como es promesa este pequeño OneShort se lo dedico a Paolita *-* adasfdfda pequeña muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Ahora si me despido, con todo amor y volas raras. MidorikawaxRyuuji.**


End file.
